


King and Master

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Master of Death Harry, harry is the master of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley couldn't help but feel undeniably smug that he was the reason this powerful being of death and magic was moaning against his lips, as he deepened the kiss and allowed himself to fall in to the tempting taste of the green eyed wizard in his grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King and Master

\---

Crowley could feel the mans power, it was like a wave, he knew there was something about the feeling, something different. But he just couldn't bring himself to care if the other mans magic hinted towards him being something more than just a natural born magic user. 

Crowley instincts may have told him to be wary and run but he pushed the instincts aside in favour of the feeling of Harry's lips against his own. 

The demon could almost taste the wizards magic as Harry sighed and allowed his lips to part, Crowley allowed himself to enjoy the moment as he slipped his tongue in to the smaller green eyed mans mouth, tasting magic and power and, surprising the king of hell, he tasted death, it was a feeling of more than magic, powerful and ancient.

Crowley couldn't help but feel undeniably smug that he was the reason this powerful being of death and magic was moaning against his lips, as he deepened the kiss and allowed himself to fall in to the tempting taste of the green eyed man in his grasp.

\---


End file.
